Haymitch, the Gentlemen in Training
by CherishWhatMakesYouUnique
Summary: Effie meets Haymitch at a bar, and teaches him a few things. One shot, AU. Hayffie!


**Hello my fellow Hunger Games fans!**

**I never really got the idea of Hayffie, but I randomly came up with this one shot and decided to publish it. I don't support Hayffie, but I'm not against it. I think they could be cute together but they are so polar opposites that I don't think they could ever happen. I get where you're coming from if you support Hayffie but I just don't see it. Thanks for understanding!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. All rights belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**I hope you enjoy this one shot.**

Third Person POV- Effie

Effie was not one to go to bars. She thought they were overcrowded, loud, and filled to the brim with obnoxious drunks.

Effie much preferred to go to a classy five star restaurant where she could sip expensive wines. But on this particular Friday night, she decided to go to a local bar, and mingle with men. The men at the five star restaurants were stuffy, and Effie wanted a man that was real, a man that wasn't just made of money.

Sure Effie was cautious. She had heard stories of violent drunk men, and how dangerous they could be. She also knew that there was a chance that she wasn't going to met her soul mate, but she still had high hopes.

At eleven o'clock, Effie put on her best dress and drove to the closet bar she could find in Panem.

It was called the Capitol and their specialty drink was called the Capitol Cocktail. It had a kick of vodka that was so strong, that the drink was nicknamed the "drink of power." Effie had never tried it before, and since she was expanding her comfort zone she thought there was no harm in having a few cocktails.

When Effie arrived at the bar, she wasn't really surprised at what she saw.

Half of the bar was filled with twenty year olds, who just reached the legal drinking age.

Their mottos were drink until you throw up, or even worse, drink until you pass out and need to be taken to the emergency room.

Effie thought it was so sad that these people were drinking the best part lives away, instead of accomplishing great things.

The other half of the bar was filled with the regulars who had been going there since the bar opened. All of the bartenders knew what they ordered, and some even became friends with the regulars.

The rest of the bar was filled with people who fit into other category's of bar goers. Effie hadn't been into a bar in so long that she was pretty sure she didn't fit into a category.

Wanting a relaxing, quite night, Effie sat at the opposite end of the bar as the under thirty year olds.

Effie noticed that she was alone except for a few men in their early sixties and a few women who she assumed were having a girl's night out.

They were probably very nice but the main reason why Effie was at this bar was to flirt with men her age or very close to it.

She also didn't want to interrupt the girl's night, and the men seemed to be involved into a conversation themselves, so Effie sat alone. The bartender kept asking Effie what she wanted, but Effie not wanting to be drunk in case a possible suitor approached her, politely declined.

She did not think a man would be impressed with her if she had drunk so many cocktails to the point of intoxication.

After waiting impatiently for someone to take a seat next to her, Effie checked her watch.

It was almost midnight and she saw no point in staying if she had no one to talk to. Effie thanked the bartender even though she didn't order any drinks, grabbed her trench coat and got up to leave.

She began walking to the door until she heard a husky male voice say "Don't leave now because I have been waiting to talk to you for a while."

Effie turned around to see the male who had addressed her and was stunned to see who it was. Her eyes had looked upon Haymitch Abernathy. She knew of him because of his famous drinking habit, but never saw a picture of him before. Therefore she didn't know how handsome he was.

He had dark hair that was almost black and gray eyes that reminded Effie of sparkling glass.

"Well sir I appreciate that you wanted to talk to me, but why didn't you do it any sooner? Effie asked

"I think any man is nervous to approach such a beautiful lady like you. And I think it's quite stupid to let a good beer go to waste." He replied

Effie blushed she didn't think that Haymitch Abernathy was a sweet talking sensible guy.

What she heard from others was that he could be very mean when he was drunk, which happened more often than not. Effie could look past his drinking problem if he had manners.

Bad manners were the one thing Effie absolutely despised.

"Well thank you for the compliment but I should get going." Effie said not wanting to sound rude.

She would love to sit and talk to Haymitch, especially since he was showing his better side, but Effie wanted to leave in case the streets were dangerous.

"Going already? But I don't even know your name. I think I deserve that much." He responded in a way that almost seemed like he was daring Effie to stay.

"Very well sir. I'm Effie, Effie Trinket." She said while extending her hand so Haymitch could shake it.

"Nice to meet you Miss Trinket, I'm Haymitch, Haymitch Abernathy. Haymitch said while shaking Effie's hand.

"I have heard many things about you Mr. Abernathy, and they aren't very positive. " Effie informed him.

"Well being known as the town drunk isn't a very good image for yourself, but I bet half of those people spreading those rumors, were my old drinking buddies. Talk about irony." Haymitch replied while swallowing a laugh.

Effie was stumped. Why was he acting like this? Was this him sober? Effie doubted that because they were surrounded by alcohol.

"Why don't you take a seat and stay for a while." Haymitch said pointing at the empty bar stools.

"Fine Mr. Abernathy, but I'm only staying for the Capitol Cocktails." Effie said making it very clear that she was only staying for the alcohol instead of him, even though she would admit that it was both reasons.

"As long as you stay, everything's fine by me. " He said

Effie walked back to her original seat and Haymitch slumped into the bar stool next to her.

"Excuse me bartender but I'd like to order now." Effie told the bartender

"Sure what would you like?" The bartender asked

"I'll have a Capitol Cocktail." Effie replied

"And who will be paying?" The bartender asked them.

"She will of course, she's the one that ordered it." Haymitch replied in a very passive aggressive voice.

"Not a problem. Can I have your credit card please? The bartender asked Effie

Stunned that she was buying her own drink; Effie pulled her credit card from her purse and handed it to the bartender.

"What did I buy my own drink? You are the one who begged me to stay, so you should have bought me that" Effie said in a very stern voice

"I asked you to stay, you didn't have to. Therefore you buy your own drink." Haymitch said. Under his breath he added "Man, do women expect a lot these days."

"I didn't expect you to buy me a drink; I thought you would at least offer. That is the gentlemen thing to do." Effie corrected him

"Yeah well the next time I'll be a gentlemen, is when a women buys me a drink. If all women are like you then I guess I'll never be a gentleman." Haymitch spat back at Effie.

Effie was about to fire one back, but the bartender interrupted their conversation when he handed Effie her drink and credit card.

"How do you know how to be a gentleman anyways? You're a woman right?" Haymitch asked her.

"I am, but I know from years of dealing with men just like you." Effie said

"Are there really more women that act just like you? Haymitch asked.

A smirk was Effie's only response, as she took a sip of her Capitol Cocktail.

She was really beginning to enjoy the bar scene.

**A/N Thanks so much for reading. Sorry if Effie and Haymitch were a little out of character. After writing this I really am beginning to understand, and like Hayffie. I'm going to be publishing a bunch of one- shots soon, so look out for those. Please review!**

**-Cherish  
**


End file.
